


secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, chandler didnt die in this au, neither did kurt or ram, no one is dead but jd, rip veronica, sHINE A LIGHT REPRISE NEVER HAPPENED IN THSI AU OKAy, umumum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: veronica and heather m. talk about their feelings.bam bam platonic mcnamawyer drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi im t r a s h have this little drabble thing

_"So,"_ The queen bee herself, Heather Chandler begins. Of course, she was hosting another sleepover, with Heather, Heather, and Veronica.

"Veronica," Chandler let out small scoff, then narrowed her eyes at the brunette in blue pajamas. Veronica's face scrunched up. They were playing truth or dare, and Veronica  _knew_ they should all be asleep.

But Heather Chandler wouldn't let anyone sleep without spilling at least one secret.

"Who do you like?"

Ah, that age old question that has been asked by girls everywhere.  _Who do you like? Who do you like?_ Although they were seventeen, Heather Chandler always seemed to find a way to bring that question up. 

Most girls answered with a blush, and a simple,  _I don't like anyone._

But Veronica in fact,  _did_ like someone. 

That someone was Heather Chandler herself. Veronica knew she was in deep shit. It started with a simple infatuation; a little  _Oh, Heather looks nice today._ That little notice of Heather's shirt, or lipstick turned into,  _Holy fuck- Heather looks really, really good today. Like really,_ really  _good. She's really hot. Like, holy hell, I might get a fucking sun tan just standing next to her._ Veronica mentally slapped herself each and every time.

Infatuations grow into huge, hopeless crushes that make Veronica hurt each and every day, knowing that Heather Chandler was very, very straight.

With a small pause, Veronica cleared her throat. "N-No one." She stated, playing with her light blue pillow. Everyone around her let out humorless giggles.

"Oh we  _know_ you like someone!" Heather McNamara squeaked, a grin on her freckled face.

"I don't  _need_ a man, Heather. After JD, I'm done." Veronica attempted to steer the subject away from her huge, huge crush. Heather Duke scoffed. "Thats what'cha get for dating a fuckin' bomber," The emerald girl mumbled, looking away. Veronica pretended she didn't hear, even though the other two Heather's giggled. God- Heather Chandler looked amazing when she smiled- the way her nose crinkled-

"Can we just- go to bed? I'm really tired." The brunette faked a yawn. 

Heather Chandler begrudgingly nodded. The other two girls settled themselves down, Heather McNamara being on Veronica's right, and Heather Duke being on her left. Heather Chandler lay in her bed, breathing softly in merely moments. 

Lights out, girls under blankets, everyone was calm, and everything was peaceful and quiet.

 

"What about a  _girl_?" Veronica nearly leaped when she turned to see Heather McNamara's wide, blue eyes in the dark.

 

"What about a girl, Veronica?" Heather McNamara repeated. Veronica was becoming visibly uncomfortable. 

"What do you mean?" Veronica attempted to play dim-witted. Clearly, the yellow-clad girl wasn't buying it.

"Oh- well- nevermind..." McNamara quickly shook her head, blue eyes avoiding Veronica's brown eyes.

"No- Please, it's fine. Continue," 

"I mean- how do you manage that, Veronica?"

"Manage what?"

"Hiding feelings for someone so well."

Veronica was at a complete loss for words. How did Heather know? Swallowing the lump in her throat, Veronica looked away.

"I've been keeping this a secret for quite a while, though. I see how you act around Heather. I see how you act whenever she blows us off for some- some college dude. I-I just _get it_ , Veronica." Heather McNamara looked away, playing with her pillow.

Veronica paused. The brunette tensed up, then she allowed a smile to creep over her face.   
Then it vanished.

"How- how do you get it?" Veronica's stomach twisted into knots. Heather liked.. Kurt, right? Weren't they together?

"I- I really like Heather. I mean, I figured I could tell you, out of all people."

 

Veronica wanted to jump up and shout,  _'Actually, I am not in love with Heather Chandler'_ , but Veronica was done with lying. Though, Veronica should've known about Heather McNamara's feelings. The way Heather McNamara sometimes just- just stared at Heather Duke. How concerned she always was for Heather Duke's bulimia. It was so, so obvious.

"How about- we keep this a secret? I mean, if you need to discuss this any further, I'm here for you, okay?" Veronica's face twisted into a lopsided smile.

"Thanks, Ronnie." Heather McNamara returned the smile.

And with that, all the girls were asleep.

 


End file.
